1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning automotive engine parts. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for washing small transmission pieces or parts and includes an agitator and cycle timer.
Often, it is necessary to clean engine or transmission parts before reassembly of the device. This sometimes required the use of a cleaning solution which is volatile and potentially hazardous to the user.
The present invention is designed to make cleaning of these parts easier, safer and more cost efficient.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Heretofore, there have been various means for cleaning a desired object.
The most common previous known method for cleaning automotive engine parts comprised of pouring gasoline or other volatile compounds over the part or piece while holding the part in a hand. It has also been known to use "spray can"-type cleaning solutions. These methods are hazardous to the user and the environment. They are also not cost efficient since the cleaning solution is often lost and cannot be reused.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,836 discloses an apparatus for automatic cleaning of paint spray gun assemblies, particularly those used in the automotive industry. A cleaning fluid is sprayed from a plurality of outlets within the cabinet. This apparatus does include a time control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,698 discloses an apparatus including a hand directed spray nozzle for cleaning automobile engine parts. The apparatus includes a clear top for viewing the part that is being cleaned.
U.S. Pat No. 4,051,858 discloses an apparatus for cleaning parts removed from an automobile, including transmission parts. The apparatus employs a hand directed nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,378 discloses an apparatus adapted to be placed atop a barrel containing a cleaning solvent. The apparatus is designed to be used to soak or spray automotive parts.
The present invention provides an efficient and environmentally safe method for cleaning small parts with volatile solvents or other cleaning solutions.